Monster
by Hixkin
Summary: Something is chasing Cynder. Something that scares the Terror of the Skies. Can the black dragon face the creature inside her, threatening to take over from the blackness of her mind? All Cynder knows is that names are a powerful thing, and some should never be uttered. First story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please review and give your thoughts. I do not own Cynder.**

Running. Running was the only thing the Terror of the Skies could focus upon as she moved through the brush with haste. Her breath was labored, and her limbs were pushing to the point of failure, but she could not stop.

_Beware the bane that lies in wait_

_Or early death shall be your fate_

Pain. Pain was a good thing. It meant she was alive, was running, was breathing, was thinking. Her heart was beating, pounding, resounding in her head. But she could not stop.

_With hardened scales as black as night_

_Few can stand the nightmare's sight_

Breathing. It felt as if Cynder could barely breathe, her lungs on fire. But so long as she felt pain, she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

_Serrated jaws snapping with corrosion_

_Eyes and tongue tainted in vile poison_

Tired. Her powerful wings have long lost their usefulness, the limbs for flight now limp and heavy. But so long as she could run, she could make it. She had to!

_A_ _beast made out of strife and horror_

_One would be lucky to see the 'morrow_

Running, panting, bleeding, feeling...she was going to make it! She could see safety! She could-"NO!"

Cynder had not even registered that it was she who had screamed those words in terror. For she had stopped running, and tripped in her fatigue.

She hit the ground with a thud, dust flying around her and staining her scales. She did not get up, even though she had tried to will herself. Her body could take no more. Her body had given up.

"Get...up...come on! Get up!" She cried, gasping for breath, but moved not. She could move no more.

_Laying in pain is your greatest defeat_

_For your hunter knowns you are meek_

Dripping. Something was dripping. What? What was dripping? What was it?

Cynder's emerald eyes slowly opened, lids heavy. She saw what looked like a waterfall of green in different shades, viscous and slow moving. But it smelled. The smell the terrible. It was then Cynder realized it was not a waterfall, no. It was saliva. It was right on top of her.

With a start, Cynder screamed, being violently pulled out of her ravine of slumber. She was shaking, panting terribly in the darkness of her chamber, the twin moons cascading their light around her, as if in an embrace.

Heart pounding, and breathing heavily, Cynder sighed, "Ancestors...what a nightmare." A nightmare, that is what it was. But she had words stuck within her hend, echoing and burning into her memory. She did not know what they meant. She did not know if she even wanted to find out.

_Pray to your Ancestors of peace_

_For you have met the beast_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay, Cynder? You look tired." Spyro asked as he and Cynder ate breakfast. Cynder merely grunted in response, jaw slightly slacked, some partially chewed meat being visible. Spyro cringed at the dragoness' response in worry, "Cynder?"

Cynder paused to look at Spyro, her eyes barely staying opened, thought she did manage to close her mouth and swallow her food, "I'm okay...just tired."

"Bad dream? I get those a lot." Spyro asked. Cynder shook her head.

"No, more like a nightmare."

"Oh..." Spyro muttered quietly, "About Malefor?" Once more Cynder shook her head.

"No."

"Oh..." Spyro repeated, "Well then whaI read it about?"

"I don't know what it was, really. I just know something was chasing me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get away. It was big, and drooled, and hissed, but that's all I remember. It was so creepy." Cynder replied, shivering slightly despite being so tired.

"Hmmmmm...do you remember anything else?" Spyro asked, curious, and wanting to help. Cynder paused to think, scratching her head with her tail blade.

"Ummm...I woke up with a voice in my head." Cynder answered, Spyro leaning in closer with interest.

"Do you remember what the voice said?"

"You will think I'm crazy." Cynder replied, shaking her head. Spyro looked at her as if she were insane, shaking his head.

"Cynder, I think you're crazy now for even thinking that."

The ex Terror of the Skies eventually sighed, giving up, "Fine...ummm, it said...'Pray to your Ancestors for peace; For you have met the beast', or something like that."

"Wow. That's creepy. What do you think it means?" Spyro asked, Cynder frowning.

"I don't know, but I think it's nothing."

Spyro shook his head, "No, Cynder. You know as well as I do that dreams mean something."

Cynder groaned, rolling her eyes slightly, "Well then what do you want me to do?"

Spyro hummed in thought, thinking, "Well...maybe we can go to Ignitus? Maybe he can see something in the Pool of Visions about your dreams?"

"Okay, but only after I'm done eating. If I can't sleep I may as well eat." Cynder replied, Spyro laughing, "Well it looks like you got most of it on your face."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Don't rush me, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Cyn."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters. Thank you for reading and please review! Updates are fueled by opinions. **


End file.
